muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Muppets (2015)
that sold ABC on the series.]] , first revealed at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con.]] .]] 'The Muppets' is a prime time television show currently in development with ABC Studios and the Muppets Studio. The series will feature the Muppet characters in a 'mockumentary'-style series that will explore their home lives and behind-the-scenes working on ''Up Late with Miss Piggy. In spring 2015, ABC produced a short pilot presentation for the series. Bill Prady (Miss Piggy's Hollywood, The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson, The Big Bang Theory) and Bob Kushell (The Simpsons, 3rd Rock from the Sun) served as co-writers and as executive producers along with director Randall Einhorn (The Office, Survivor) and Muppeteer Bill Barretta. On May 7, 2015, ABC officially announced that the series had been picked up for the fall 2015 television season.Variety "‘The Muppets,’ Comedy from ‘Community’ Star Ken Jeong Among ABC Orders" by Elizabeth Wagmeister, May 7, 2015 | 06:45PM PT Production on the first season began in July with the first table read on the 24thMatt Vogel on Facebook and filming started on the 31st.The Muppets on Facebook The show is slated to air on Tuesdays at 8PM Eastern (7PM Central) starting in the fall of 2015.[[Entertainment Weekly]. ABC's fall schedule: 'Muppets' open Tuesdays Reese Witherspoon and the band Imagine Dragons"TCA: Kermit and Miss Piggy’s Break-Up Helps Promote ABC’s New ‘Muppets’ Series". Variety.com, August 4, 2015 will be among the guest stars for the show. In August 2015, the stars of other popular ABC shows appeared in a series of promos with the Muppets to help promote the new series - celebrities included Nathan Fillion (Castle), Kerry Washington (Scandal) and Patricia Heaton (The Middle).New Promos for The Muppets on ABC Pilot The 10 minute pilot presentation was shown to ABC executives to sell the show, which received a standing ovation.The Muppets Revival Is Happening and Here’s the First Photo by James Hibberd and Natalie Abrams / Entertainment Weekly This reel is the source of the first trailer and production photos released to market the series. At San Diego Comic-Con, Bill Prady reported that the pilot was not meant to be seen by the public, but the audience at the panel was treated to a viewing of the full 10 minutes. Ten days later, ABC released the full presentation on their YouTube channel. One major change from the pilot includes new character Denise being rebuilt so as not to appear so similar to Spamela Hamderson. Cast as seen in the pilot; subject to change for the series :Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Walter, Denise, penguins, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Lew Zealand, Big Mean Carl, Behemoth, Sweetums, Dr. Teeth, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Animal, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, The Swedish Chef, Pops, Beautiful Day Monster, Chip, Cynthia Rose, Uncle Deadly, Rizzo the Rat, Thingy-Thing, Wayne and Wanda, Angel Marie, Statler and Waldorf, Vegetables, The Newsman, Bobo the Bear, Robin the Frog, Pepe the King Prawn Official synopsis “The Muppets” return to prime time with a contemporary, documentary-style show that, for the first time ever, will explore the Muppets’ personal lives and relationships, both at home and at work, as well as romances, break-ups, achievements, disappointments, wants and desires; a more adult Muppet show, for kids of all ages. ''Bill Prady (“The Big Bang Theory”) and Bob Kushell (“Anger Management”) are co-writers and executive producers. Randall Einhorn and Bill Barretta are also executive producers. “The Muppets” is produced by ABC Studios and The Muppets Studio.''Disney - ABC Press Site File:Miss Piggy Ogles Nathan Fillion - The Muppets|Miss Piggy ogles Nathan Fillion File:Miss Piggy, Kermit and Kerry Washington - The Muppets|Miss Piggy, Kermit and Kerry Washington File:The Swedish Chef Cooks with Patricia Heaton - The Muppets|The Swedish Chef cooks with Patricia Heaton File:Miss Piggy Steals Kerry Washington's White Hat - The Muppets|Miss Piggy Steals Kerry Washington's White Hat File:Gonzo and Fresh Off The Boat Cast - The Muppets|Gonzo with Constance Wu and Randall Park Promotional posters Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-JustAnotherDayInHollywood.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-FinallyANetworkTVShowWithFullFrontalNudity.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-JustAnotherTVShowStarringAnEgotisticalPig.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-ChangingTheTVManscape.jpg Image:TheMuppets-(2015)-TelevisionHasFinallyHitItsBeak.jpg Gallery 23180562.JPG|Bill Prady, Kermit the Frog, Bob Kushell and Miss Piggy at the Television Critics' Association press tour - Aug 4, 2015. 55c25470715da.image.jpg 55c25471f1e0c.image.jpg 55c25473a4521.image.jpg 140285_4301.jpg 140285_4484.jpg BP_29683411.jpg|Miss Piggy and Kermit filming on the streets of LA -- August 7, 2015 BP_29683413.jpg BP_29683416.jpg BP_29683419.jpg Muppets-Panel.jpg|Dave Goelz, Steve Whitmire, Bill Barretta, Eric Jacobson,Matt Vogel and friends at the D23 Expo -- Aug 14, 2015 Sources External links *Official site *Official Facebook page Category:Muppet TV Shows Category:The Muppets (2015)